The love of my life
by GreggolovesNicky
Summary: An ordinairy day at work doesn't seem so ordinairy after all. Also posted on WMTDB. Slash! Oneshot


A while ago I also posted this story on WMTDB.

This is the first fanfic I have written.

It is unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

**

* * *

****The love of my life**

So many years have gone by, the love of my life was always there, but he was not aware that he was in fact the love of my life. He is the man I want to share my everything with, but I am too scared of what might happen when I tell him the truth.

Since he left the lab, several years ago, he was so eager about working in the field. So was I, especially because I would be able to work side by side with him.

Sure, he always seemed to flirt with me, but didn't he do so with all his co-workers, men or women? Well not with Hodges, I mean, who would like to flirt with Hodges anyways?

And yes, he was always standing in my personal zone. Standing a bit closer towards me, then really was necessary while telling me the results of a DNA-test.

To be honest, I really enjoyed every second of it, I really didn't mind if someone like him intruded my personal zone. I loved to feel his body leaning towards mine, feeling his body heat, his hot breath on my cheek while he was talking to me about what ever it was he was talking about.

Most of the time I was not paying attention to what he said, I was to occupied with staring in to his beautiful dark eyes or at his moist pink lips while he kept chatting away. When he got really enthusiastic about a subject he was talking about, his whole body was joining in. His hands were busy illustrating his story, with great movements. His voice would be almost an octave higher, his eyes would lit up and sparkle, and that smile….

O my God, that smile of his, it would make my knees feel weak and it would make me tingle all over my body.

Sometimes I wonder if he noticed if I was staring a bit to long at his beautiful firm ass or if I was standing a bit closer besides him then the others would do while talking about the test results.

Today was another day in my paradise, because Grissom had assigned Greg with me. Because he was still only a CSI-level 1, he would work with one of the Level 3's. I had a huge smile on my face when I heard the great news, I could spend a whole day close to the love of my life.

We took my Denali to go to the crime scene, to save on gas and to enjoy each others company. Well, I didn't said the last reason out loud, but let me tell you that I definitely didn't care about saving gas. In the car we were having an animated argument about which radio station to listen to. I overruled him and got to pick, hey it's my car after all!

I could see Greg mumbling to himself and he was pouting. All I wanted to do was kiss those beautiful pouted lips. My mind started to drift apart. What if I just kissed him? Kiss those moist pink lips, feel his hot tongue in my mouth, our lips pressed together and our tongues twirling around in each other mouths. I moaned and could feel my cock twisting in my tight jeans.

Greg was looking at me with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright, Nick?", he asked.

I could only nod. Ok, that was really embarrassing, moaning in front of him while getting a hard on. We were at work for crying out loud, get a grip Nick! I started blushing and I did my best to think about something else.

But that was too much to ask and my mind started drifting apart again. I just wanted to pull him close, feel his body pressed again mine and kiss him for hours and hours, till our lips were sore and we were getting exhausted.

Suddenly I could feel Greg's eyes moving toward the bulge in my jeans. I was totally embarrassed now, but to be honest it made me even harder.

Greg had a smile on his face and asked me again if I was alright. I couldn't say a word, I was holding the steering weal so tight, my knuckles were turning white. My hard cock was pressed painfully against my zipper. I did my best to control myself and stay focused on the road ahead of me.

"Hey Nick?", I could hear Greg say in a low voice. "Maybe you have to pull over." I looked at him with a panicked look on my face.

"No, no, it's alright", I stuttered, while feeling my face burn up a bit more.

"No, its not for you", Greg said while taking my hand. "It's for me", he said while placing my hand on his own crotch. I could feel him having a hard on as well.

"Please Nicky", he said while licking his lips.

I quickly looked around and I spotted a parking lot behind an empty hotel and as quickly as I could I parked the car. While parking the car, I realized my hand was still on Greg's crotch. When I removed it to park the car properly, Greg let out a disappointed moan.

When the engine died, I just sat there, waiting for Greg to make the first move. I was to afraid to make a stupid mistake.

Because I probably had misunderstood the whole situation, or maybe I was just dreaming or maybe he wasn't…….

Suddenly I could feel his hand on my crotch and Greg got out of his seat, while leaning over. His lips touched mine, they were soft and wet. In response I opened my mouth to let his tongue inside my waiting mouth. Our tongues were moving around like crazy. I moaned in his mouth when he moved his hand from my crotch and I moaned a bit harder when he moved to sit on my lap.

I could feel my body tremble while our hard cocks were touching each other thru the denim. He started to rock on my lap while kissing me hungrily. "O, please Greggo, keep going", I mumbled under my breath. He thrusted a bit harder and faster, while moaning within every thrust. "G, I want to touch you", I was able to say, in between the hot wet kisses Greg was giving me.

Suddenly Greg stopped thrusting and I could hear a zipper opening. And then there was the great feeling of Greg's long fingers wrapped around my cock. He gently started stroking the head of my cock, while opening his own zipper with his other hand. When his cock was freed out of his tight jeans, I just loved the feeling of our cocks rubbing against each other. I started kissing him again.

"I want to touch you", I mumbled again. I was a bit anxious about touching another mans cock, but I wanted to touch him so bad. Eagerly I placed my hand on his cock and started jerking him off. When I started to touch him, Greg stopped with what he was doing, he closed his eyes and he started moaning, while trusting in my hand.

"Please G, touch me again, I am gonna cum", I whispered. With that said, I could feel his hand on me again, while he started to move his hand up and down the base of my cock. I tried to do the same, so we jerked each other off at the same pace.

"I am gonna cum", Greg whispered in my ear, then he started sucking my earlobe. I moved the pace up and in no time Greg came, his cum landed on my jeans and shirt. He was panting and I could see the sweat on his forehead, his cheeks were red and he had a dreamy look on his face. "Make me cum, G ",was all I could say. After a few more tugs, I came myself, while letting out a scream and I come all over Greg's jeans.

Greg was still sitting on my lap and he started cuddling me. "Oh, G that was wonderful", I whispered while stroking his hair out of his face. "We are getting all sticky", he said with a small and sleepy voice. I held him closer and kissed his forehead. "Ssshhh….. don't worry, I will fix it.", I said, while getting some tissues out of the glove department and I started to clean both of us up.

I could see that Greg was ready to fall asleep, so I gave him one more kiss and told him that we had to go. He got back to his own seat and closed his eyes.

"I will get you some coffee, G, because we have to get back to work". Greg was to tired to answer and just nodded.

We went back on the road and I quickly stopped at a coffee shop, to get us some coffee. Not as good as Greg's precious Blue Hawaiian, but at least it would keep us awake.

When we arrived at the crime scene, Greg looked still very sleepy, but he had a huge smile on his face.

"Let's go, G", I said while stroking his leg, "we are already late and Sara is waiting for us".

When we got out of the car, Sara was already waiting for us. "Hey, guys", Sara said, "you look very happy, Greg". "What did you do? Had some fun with liquid latex?" She said with a smile.

"Something like that", Greg said while grinning.

We entered the house of a triple homicide and we started processing the evidence.

When I was done in the living room, I decided to go upstairs, to see if Sara needed any help. I found her in the master bedroom, she was examining the bed with the ALS.

"Hi Nicky", she said while looking up, when I got closer to the bed.

"No sexual activity here", Sara said while she got up. While so, she accidentally pointed the light at me. She had an amused smile on her face.

"Euh, Nicky", she said, "been busy?"

I started blushing and wanted to give her a good explanation.

But before I could say anything, Greg came bouncing into the bedroom. "Hey Sara, hey Nicky, need any help?", he eagerly said.

While Sara looked at him, her eyes got big and she started giggling. "O my God, Nicky! The love of your life is finally IS the love of your life!"

She had a huge smile on her face.

She kissed me on my cheek, "Way to go daddy-o", she said, while walking towards the door. "You behave now, G", she said while kissing Greg on his cheek as well.

When she exited the room, we could hear her talking and giggling to herself.

I looked at Greg, he was still standing at the same spot when he had entered the room. I gave him a sheepish smile, which he returned.

"Do you want have breakfast with me after work?", he asked, "being the love of your life and all?", he added with a grin.

I pulled him close and kissed him.

"Yes, I would love to have breakfast with you and yes, you are the love of my life", I said while pulling him even closer.

I grinned, I would never thought that another ordinary day at work would end like this.

Why did I even wait for so long?

I guess we have to make up for all the lost time.

Starting with a long and passionate kiss……..


End file.
